landofthefivefandomcom-20200213-history
Conditions
Effects that may alter your capabilities and influence your body or mind in specific ways. May come from being hit hard on the head, dazzled by a light or having your mind attacked by a dark spell. Negative Conditions Strong effects that heavily modify and determine how a character can act, creating problems in different aspects of life and combat. Some have different levels or trees, each adding to the affliction. Blinded Your sight is blurred. You are unable to see correctly. Target has Penalty(-4) on Saving Throws and Awareness Checks, Attack Rolls done by the target have Penalty(-4) and those against target have Bonus(+4). Prone While on the ground, having fallen or lain down. Melee Attack Rolls against the target have Bonus(+4). Target is Slowed. Charm Tree Your affection towards the source is magically increased to a certain degree. There are 3 levels to this Condition but all cause Diplomacy Checks directed at the target by the source to have Bonus(+4). Being attacked triggers a Saving Throw to end the effect. * Allured - Target has Penalty(-4) on Attack Rolls against the source and must move towards the source. * Attracted - Target cannot Attack the source and must move towards the source. * Charmed - Target cannot Attack the source and must move towards the source. All Attacks against the target have Bonus(+4). Fear Tree Rationally, irrationally or magically afraid of something. There are 3 levels to this Condition but all cause Diplomacy Checks directed at the target by the source to have Penalty(-4). Being attacked triggers a Saving Throw to end the effect. * Frightened - Target cannot move within 15ft of the target. * Scared - Target has Penalty(-4) on all Attack Rolls and cannot move within 30ft of the target. * Feared - Target has Penalty(-4) on all Attack Rolls and must move its full Combat Speed away from the target, while it can. Stun Tree Movement reduced by magic or other sources. There are 3 levels to this Condition but all cause Agi and Str Saving Throws by the target to have Penalty(-4). * Slowed - Combat Speed reduced by half. ** Weakened - Attack Rolls done by the target have Penalty(-4). Target is Slowed ** Restrained - Target's Combat Speed reduced to 0. Target fails Agi Saving Throws. ** Exhausted - Target must choose to either take a Movement or an Active during their turn, and can't take Reactions. * Stunned - Target cant take any Phases whatsoever. Attacks against the target have Bonus(+4). Taunt Tree Enraged and in need to attack the source. There are 3 levels to this Condition but all cause Diplomacy Checks directed at the target by the source to have Penalty(-4). Being attacked triggers a Saving Throw to end the effect. * Provoked - Target has Penalty(-4) on Attack Rolls against character that are not the source. * Baited - Target cannot Attack a character that is not the source. * Taunted - Target must try to Attack the source and has Penalty(-4). Positive Conditions Helpful boons that improve a characters usefulness in life and in combat. These buffs act as benefits to a character and its game play, and their level of power depends on each source that provides them. Encouraged Attack Rolls gain an extra die. (1d4/1d6) Protected Saving Throws gain an extra die. (1d4/1d6/1d8) Hardened Gain extra Half Block. (+1/+2/+3) Hasted Combat Speed increased a number of feet. (10/20/30) Elusive Gain extra Base Hit against Ranged Attacks. (+1/+2/+3) Evasive Gain extra Base Hit against Melee Attacks. (+1/+2/+3) Minor Conditions Conditions that describe a characters state, without affecting how a character acts. Not imposing direct problems on the characters. * Pristine: At full HP. * Bloodied: Under half HP. * Sneaking: Moving unseen and undetected. * Flanked: Surrounded by 3 or more enemies within 5ft. * Duelled: Fighting an enemy with no other creatures within 5ft of either. Fatigue You gain Fatigue Points from straining your body and your mind through stress and hardship. Each Fatigue Point adds up to bring afflictions that may even lead to death. There are many ways of gaining Fatigue Points, including not taking a Long Rest in 24 hrs. Taking a Long Rest reduces 1 Fatigue Point. Points: # All Str and Agi Checks and Saving Throws get a Penalty(-5). # Travel Speed and Combat Speed halved. # Penalty(-5) on all rolls. # Speed reduced to 0. # Death.Category:Mechanics